Toucan Dan
Toucan Dan the Toucan Man (or simply called Toucan Dan) is a Souls character, known for his dark red skin, creppy look and a morbid obsession of avoiding the use of firearms as means of defending himself. Appearance Just like all other Souls games, Bloodborne has a face generating tool which conceived Toucan Dan's perverted look. An old-aged burnt body resurrected, with a face which not even his own mother would love, with giant cheekbones, thick lips, absurdly small chin, massive phalic nose and a crazy scientist-like blue hair to give contrast to his colorful arch-like eyebrows and sideburns. Dan also has invisible eyelids since you can still see his eyeballs with the eyelashes closed. Toucan Dan wears small spectacles and Victorian Era-like vests, though he usually walks shirtless, exposing all of his scars. He also has a hood which he only wears for the sake of scaring other people. In his pants he wears chain suspenders to show everyone how badass he is. Personality and Abilities Dan hates guns, he's so dedicated to that objective that he kills everyone who opposes him. He's also a cocky character who, when the pride goes too far, he becomes disoriented and gets killed in no time. Despite his good nature, he's a big backstabber, getting all the spoils of a fight and ignoring his teammates who do all the job. He is a prolific karate fighter, chopping all kinds of furniture with his bare hands; he's also an extremely agile character, dodging everything in his path with a roll. Toucan Dan also uses a giant blade/cane hybrid and occasionally throws fire grenades and pebbles to the enemy. When low on energy he juices himself up. In Monster Factory Toucan Dan makes his debut in Survivng Bloodborne with a Gun-hating Toucan Man, As he starts out very confident with his karate skills and his no-guns policy, he gets overwhelmed by a werewolf, forcing him to exclude melee weapons from his policy in order to proceed. He continues his travel, evading all sorts of enemies in order to reach the Cleric Beast which, again, is more than what Dan can chew. He decides to befriend a hunter from another world via resonance, Jindo_Gae, so that they can kill the boss together, only there was a problem: the friend uses guns. Even after telling her to avoid using guns they fought the Cleric Beast, or at least she does it all by herself, and as soon the boss dies, Dan decides to disrupt the resonance and Jindo_Gae leaves his world. He ends the episode by shouting: "And let that be a message to you kids at home: guns don't pay, crime never wins, drugs aren't your friend, just say no". MFWF - Monster Mania Dan appears in the second match of the event, a three-men match between him, The Junker and Squirtle, all of them Souls characters. He fights with a very agressive stance, though with very little strategy; The Junker eventually wins the match by taking advantage of Dan's work on obliterating Squirtle as the avian character was put out of the ring. Quotes * Fuck. Brief. CASES! * Let's see, which one of my bottles do I want to CHOP?! * Waddup, wolf? HAY-CHOP! * (rapping) Chop. That. Ass apart, gonna chop that ass apart. Well my name's Toucan Dan and I came to say that I chop wolf ass in a major way! * If your dog starts acting up give'em a CHOPPAROOSKI! * Toucan Dan says no to guns. * PAAAAH! POOYAAAH! PAARAARAAHH! POOKATAAAH! * Hey werewolf, guess who's gonna get fucked by an antropomorphic bird? You are (points at camera). * Mmhh, juice it. Juice it juice it goosy loossy. * (opens gate) HEY THERE! * Hey Gilbert: SPECIAL DELIEVERY (throws grenade) * GUYSGUYSGUYSMOVE (running away from enemies) * NO, DAWG! * He used a gun! That's what happens. * HEY, YOU! CUT THAT SHIT OUT! (pointing at someone with a gun) Trivia * Toucan Dan received his name in order to prevent any potential lawsuit from Kellogs' and his cereal mascot Toucan Sam. Ironically there's also a Toucan Dan, a recurring character from the Disney animated television series Timon and Pumbaa.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Toucan_Dan * Judging by his entrance in MFWF - Monster Mania, it is believed that Toucan Dan and real-life wrestler Shinsuke Nakamura are the same person. Gallery References Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:Souls Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Swordfighters